Amandiel (Tales of nephilim)
Amandiel`s letter to his son, Carl Character created by Lekmos. Lucifer the demiurge created me to be his secret weapon. He has seen how Samael, once his thrusted angel and supreme commander revolted against him taking third of host with him. Lucifer told how Samael has twist their minds and corrupted them against their creator. Lucifer told again and again he only wanted piece. I seen how fallen angels started their project nephilim, mating with other beings and creating hybrid race between angel and other beings. Yes, humans are not only beings who can mate with angel and create nephilims. Angels can mate with elfs, orcs, centaurs, minoturs and maybe even planetary gods if they wanted. I have seen many combinations of these angelic hybrids. Fallen angels had maked army of nepilims in shadows and it actually surpised heaven forces how many nephilims there can be. But next begin slaughter after heavenly forces knew nephilims existence. Lucifer ordered his angels slaughter all nephilims, as he wiew them as abominations. Heaven forces, now in under Archangel Michael leadership begin their campaign to erase all nephilims. Many nephilims, fallen angels and angels meet their end in great eradacation of nephilim project, reducing both sides powers greatly and angering other beings in universe who where also victims of war. To end war Lucifer created me to his secret weapon, normal angel with secret power. Lucifer created me to be final nail to hell forces coffing. Lucifer gaved me special ability, if i where in situtation where my life where danger and if i manage to keep my head cool, which was not problem to angel, i would get immense power boost. It would active my ``trap card`` for enemy, it would give me equal power as my enemy, but also 15% boost over enemy power. Lucifer told that i would have at maxium so much power that even devil would piss his pants. Well he was rigth that someone will piss his pants, but it was not devil. Well in truth devil did run away when he has witnessed my full power, but who really pissed his pants was Lucifer himself. Story Blogs Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Carl and Amandiel in heaven '| 'Shocking discovery '| 'Nephilim and creator versus bunny maid Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Appearance and Personality Last time when Amandiel was seen, he weared silver armour like all angels. Amandiel look like afriacan american man with bald head and short beard. As angel Amandiel have two white wings, which he can sproud out and retact at will. Because he has left heaven and is not under Samael corruption, his wings are still white colur, unlike other fallen angels. No much know Amandiel personality, but Sally described Amandiel been honest husband and caring father. He did his work and also what he must do, even it hurt him. Amandiel left Sally and Carl, when Carl was seven years old to ensure Carl`s and Sally`s safety. He knowed that heaven or hell forces would track him down and kill or take his son, mostly kill his wife Sally and take himself as hostage for torture bringing him back heaven side or hell side. He could`t bear this happening to his family, so he left and leaved false traces to heaven and hell forces to keep them far away from his family. He has been very good at it, because no one has manage to track him down to this days. One thing is sure, he don`t wanna be anyones tool for desruction. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Neutral good '''Date of Birth: Thousand year ago, universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: '''Golden city, Heaven '''Weight: 80 kg Height: 190 cm Likes: ' '''Dislikes: ' '''Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Values: '''Honest frienship '''MBTI: Martial Status: Married with Sally Family: ' *'Son: Carl Creator: Lucifer the demiurge Angelic Siblings: Samael the archangel, Archangel Michael, Azrael, Vepar, Azazel and Morax Status: Missing Affiliation: Himself Precious Affilication: Heaven Themes: Amandiel Badass Angel/When badassery is activated Angel versus Creator/Someone else can do your dirty jod, LUCIFER!!! Powers and Abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''7-C | At maxium 3-A Name: Amandiel, Chocobunny by Sally, Angel who maded Lucifer piss his pants Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Male Age: Thousand years old Classification: Angel (Low class angel) Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect his foes energy signature), Martial Arts, Light Manipulation (Type 1), Angelic Energy Manipulation, Tactile Telekinesis, Longevity (Normal angels can live thousand years), Regeneration (High-Low), Shapeshifting (Complete change of appearance), Wing Manifestation and manipulation, Magic (Light magic, Type 2), Holy Fire Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection), Angelic Smite (Needs physical touch), Energy Armor Generation (around his body), Omnilingualism (Angels like Amandiel can speak any language, what is in multiverse), Immune to Soul Manipulation (Angels don`t have souls), Time Paradox Immunity (You can`t kill angels by killing their past self), Angelic Aura (Amandiel can form blue flame like aura, golden clour in his Power of Creator mode), Explosion Manipulation (By Here take it) |''' '''Power of Creator plus 50% Statistics Amplification (Amandiel is one of special angel, which Lucifer impued great power), Life Link with Creator (Amandiel`s power is linked to Lucifer the demiurge), Supreme Smite (Physical and range), Probability Manipulation and Probality Nullification (Amandiel`s ability causes his enemies miss their tird attack against him), Heat Generation (up to 1000 celcius) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:''' '''Town level, Amandiel have enough energy to whipe out at least 1 km area, if he concenrate his energy to blast | Power of Creator, depends his foe`s power level, but maxium is Universal, 'with badassery Amandiel`s can make his stats even with his foes and incrase his own power 50% over his opponents. Also this gives him luck, example his enemy attack misses somehow and sometimes (Enemy`s third attack misses every time). Amandiel`s most notable feat was beat great Lucfer demiurge in one versus one match, by his bare hands. [[Speed|'Speed]]:''' '''Hypersonic, Amandiel can move, react and fly at mach 10 | Unknow [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]:' '''Class 10, '(Tactile telekinesis) [[Striking Strength|'''Striking Strength]]:' '''Town Class '(when amped his energy, can figth Horde Leaders evenly) '| Universal, ('with max Power of Creator Amandiel beated Lucifer the demiurge with his bare hands.) [[Durability|'''Durability]]:''' '''Town level, survived from Horde Leader energy blast to face with bruises. Angel body creates invisible energy armour around the body from it`s energy. It can get weaker/dimish after taking too much damage or using many regenerations. Always active. | Universal with Power of Creator [[Range|'Range']]:''' '''Melee, with wings two meters. Hundreds of meters''' with energy attacks [[Stamina|'''Stamina]]:''' '''Superhuman Standart equipment: 'Nothing notable. Sometimes angel sword. [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]:''' '''Gifted, Weaknesses: ''' * Angel sword can hurt and slow himand kill him if hit vital spot. Seraph blade can kill him if there is no outside help to heal him. Archangel sword can kill him even he got little scar from sword. * To active his badassery Amandiel much be situtation, where is no escape or no hope survive and lastly he must get his head cool. * Another weakness is heat. When Power of Creator is activated, Amandiel`s body tempature begin rise one celcius per second. This means that he can maintain Power of Creator only about 1000 seconds ntil heat is 1000 celcius and Power of Creator cancel out to cool off. * Power of Creator works only one enemy in time. * Also Power of Creator only working as long Lucifer the demiurge is life in his physical body. (Note 2) * After using superior smite, his power of creator mode cancels out. '''Notable attack/Techniques: * Wing blade/Shield: Amandiel uses his wings as weapons or shield to block attacks. * Power up: '''With this angels boost their own stats to various or straigth to maxium level. * '''Angelic energy: '''With angelic energy Amandiel can shoot energy balls or beams. Angelic energy is also very harmfull to demonic beings. * '''Angelic Ligth: '''Amandiel chase he can create illusions and when focused he can even create heat with his ligth powers. * '''Holy Fire: '''Being special angel Amandiel he can use freely heavenly fire while others lower level angels must rely magic. * '''Smite: '''With this Amandiel can burn his foes inside out literally killing them. Howewer this needs physical touch and concentration to this attack. * '''Superior smite: '''When Power of Creator is activated Amandiel can smite his foe in ten meters radius. But even this needs 3 second charge up before he could use it, but in other hand his physical smite becomes instant after he gets physical touch. * '''Magic: '''Amandiel can use ligth magic, but he must know spell or ritual to do it. * '''Here take it: '''Amandiel concentrates all energy his aura and then releases it like mini nuke or he can consentrate it his hand and shoot it like beam. (This leaves Amandiel exhausted after doing it) * '''Badass one: '''Amandiel is one of special angel, crafted personally by Lucifer not only created by wawe of his hand. Amandiel`s ability is make his stats even with enemy his figthing and increase it with 50% over his enemy power level. If enemy later raises his own power level, Amandiels power level rises too automaticly too. Howewer it not give abilites of enemy to Amandiel, he must rely what he has has as angel. Another is that maxium where Amandiel`s power can rise is Lucifer`s power level with 50% boost. '''Note 1: Stats ready, but there may be changes in future... Note 2: '''This will be explained in stories, which comes in future... Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia *Being angel, Amandiel has found way active his badassery tough sheer willpower. It howewer still needs lock to certain enemy. *Amandiel`s smite can`t kill Lucifer the demiurge, it only burns him to grisp. Lucifer can still regenerate back to top shape. This means that smite can kill opponent to high regeneration rate, but low-godly an up are uneffect. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Probability Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Original Characters Category:Angels Category:Explosion Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Nephilim Story Category:Tier 3